List of shows aired on Toon Magic
These are shows airing on Toon Magic Shows Original Series * Robot Invasion * ''Yummer and Fruity'' * [[Splatoon: Inkling Mania!|''Splatoon: Inkling Mania!]] * [[Magnum: Robot Fighter|''Magnum: Robot Fighter]] * ''The Western Adventures of Pecos Bill'' * ''Ghostly Academy'' * ''The Walt Disney Show'' * ''Tanky the Little Fire Plane'' * ''Future World War'' * ''Agent Danger and Rookie Kid'' * ''Island of the Dinosaurs'' * ''The Imaginary Adventures of Daisy'' * ''Animal Rescue Force'' * ''The World of Rainbow Girl'' * ''Scrapyard Ville'' * ''The Outback Animals'' * ''Rayman: Crazy Adventures'' * [[Nerf Heroes Go!|''Nerf Heroes Go!]] * [[Percy Jackson: The Animated Series|''Percy Jackson: The Animated Series]] * ''The Brandon Mysteries'' * ''Matchbox Racers'' * ''The Rainbow Fairies'' * ''The Adventures of Xtreme Team'' * ''Duckie'' * ''Night at the Museum: The Smithsonian Chronicles'' * ''The Hunger Games: The Animated Series'' * ''Blade Runner Evolution'' * ''The Adventures of Zorro'' * The Krazy Kat Show Disney Television Animation *''Mickey Mouse'' shorts (both 1930s and 2013) *''DuckTales'' (both the 1987 and the 2017 series) *''Doug'' (Disney series) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' *''Recess'' *''Hercules: The Series'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Pengin the Penguin'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''The Replacements'' *''Pucca'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Pokémon: The Ghostly Trio'' *''Moana: The Series'' *''Underdog'' *''Hannah and Dolphy'' *''Rio: The Series'' Marvel Animation *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *''Marvel Tails'' Lucasfilm, Ltd. W.I.P. Warner Bros. Animation *''Looney Tunes'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Pinky and the Brain''/''Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Slappy Squirrel'' *''Bunnicula'' *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *''The Adventures of Sally Brown'' *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Dragon Mania Adventures'' *''Storks: The Series'' *''Mobs'' *''The Doggies'' *''The Pet Adventures of Lego'' *''Animal Life'' Turner Entertainment *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Droopy'' Hanna-Barbera *''Scooby-Doo'' series *''Yogi Bear'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Jetsons'' Cartoon Network Studios *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (both the 1998 and the 2016 series) *''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Samurai Jack'' (as part of Adult Takeover) *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Regular Show'' (as part of Adult Takeover) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids/''The Misadventures of Alien and Slob *''Clarence'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Pupz'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man'' *''Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio'' *''OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes'' *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' *''Thomas Sanders: The Animated Series'' Williams Street (Only on Adult Takeover) *''Aqua Hunger Teen Force'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''Superjail!'' *''The Boondocks'' *''Squidbillies'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''The Molly Show/''Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer *''Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law'' *''WolfBoy: Reloaded'' *''Hood'' *''Skyrim: Legend of Dovahkiin'' DC Comics *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Justice League Action'' *''The Lego Batman Show'' Paramount Television Animation *''Mittens the Cat/''The Return of Mittens *''The Terrytoons Show'' *''Krazy Kat and Ignatz Mouse'' Nickelodeon *''Doug'' (Nickelodeon series) *''Rugrats''/''All Grown Up!'' *''Ren and Stimpy'' (both the 1991, the 2003 and the 2020 revival) (as part of Adult Takeover) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''CatDog'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' (as part of Adult Takeover) *''As Told By Ginger'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Invader Zim'' *''ChalkZone'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender''/''The Legend of Korra'' *''Catscratch'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012 series) *''Harvey Beaks'' *''The Loud House'' *''Flytrap: Savior of All'' *''Bunsen Is a Beast'' *''ROBLOX: The Series/''Knights of RedCliff: The Series *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''Occhi Rossi'' *''Glitch Techs'' *''The Modifyers '' *''Life at High'' *''The Good Guys'' *''Toby'' Comedy Central (Only on Adult Takeover) *''South Park'' *''Drawn Together'' *''The Villain Diaries'' *''Space Police'' *''Sketch This!'' Universal Television W.I.P. DreamWorks Animation *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''All Hail King Julien'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''The New Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''Spy Fox'' Sony Pictures Television *''Open Season: The Animated Series'' *''The Reilly Toons Show'' *''The Smurfs'' (both the 1981 and the 2016 series) *''Team Smurf'' DHX Media W.I.P. MGM Animation W.I.P. Other *''Sonic X'' *''Pokémon'' *''Vete a la Versh'' (English dub) (as part of Adult Takeover)